


bodyswap

by aromanticanti



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Winged Charles | Grian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: (working title and summary is likely to be changed later)scar and stress create a potion that seems to have done nothing at first but the six jungle hermits will soon learn that it in fact does do something
Kudos: 21





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for a bit but didn't know how to execute it until i was just reading fanfic and inspiration struck
> 
> so yeah a bodyswap au
> 
> also first chapter is purposefully short the rest will definitely not be like that

“And... done! Here.” scar turns around to face the other hermits currently squished into Larry the snail.

Stress and he were working on a potion and wanted as many testers as they could get so they had asked the other four hermits residing in the jungle to help see what their newest potion would do.

Without hesitation Grian downed his bottle of potion, Ren and Iskall following after a second.

“Are you two sure this potion is safe?” mumbo said, still warily eyeing his bottle.

“Oh come on mumbo just drink it. Plus nothing has happened yet so it’s probably fine.”

Grian looked at his nervous friend as he shakily downed the drink with a sigh, the two hermits who created the potion being the last to drink it.

For a few seconds there was just silence as they all waited for something to happen.

“Well, I guess it doesn’t do anything. Considering we’re all fine.” Iskall said with a shrug.

“If anything weird does happen just message Scar or me, I guess we’ll need to work on this one a bit more love.”

Scar sighed and the rest of the hermits left to go work on their bases, or whatever else they were doing prior to the message from Scar and Stress.

All of them, unaware that the potion was definitely not a dud.


	2. the swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright,, chapter two,,, i wanted to get this out very soon after the prologue cause it was kind of short um
> 
> edit: FUCK THE FORMATTING FUCKED UP I HATE IT HERE

Grian woke up and immediately noticed something was off. 

First off, it didn’t look like he was in his mansion which he definitely remembers falling asleep there last night. Second, he doesn’t feel his wings on his back, and not like they’re numb but like they just, aren’t there. 

He sits up and blinks a few times to clear his vision and when he does he notices he’s in Larry, which is somehow not the weirdest thing he noticed. Waking up a bit more, he finally looks down and that’s when he notices that he isn’t in his own body.

Now that definitely woke him up and he was soon shakily getting onto his feet, not used to the about one foot of added height and the lack of weight on his back from his wings. As soon as he was up he started looking around for his, or scar’s, communicator.

He found it on one of the barrels that littered Scar’s base. Quickly he turned it on and sent a message in the small group chat that consisted of all the jungle hermits.

_Goodtimeswithscar: so, I don’t think the potion did nothing ___

___mumbojumbo: yes, you’re definitely right. ____ _

_____Grian: how about we all meet up at larry? ____ _ _ _

______With that Grian put the communicator down and waited for the others._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Soon the last hermit had arrived at Larry and the six were silent for a short minute before Grian spoke._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, I’m guessing everyone else is also not in their own bodies?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They all nod,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe we should figure out who swapped with who?” stress, or whoever had swapped with her, spoke._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good idea dude, I’m Ren.” ren said, he seemed to have swapped with Iskall._ _ _ _ _ _

______They all figured out who was who, swapping communicators to make it all a little less confusing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, what do we do now? We certainly can’t stay swapped.” mumbo spoke up, he had swapped with stress._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stress and I will try and make a new potion that will swap everyone back, but until then we can’t do much.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well is there anything we can do to help speed up the potion making, I would kind of like to have my body back.” Grian looked at scar, it felt weird looking at his own body from the view of another person._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not sure any of you would be too much help, unless any of you are good with magic.” after a bout of silence stress sighed, “I didn’t think so. We might need to ask Xisuma for help though. I’m not sure we have all the knowledge needed to fix this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well that’s comforting.” mumbled out mumbo._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t worry though! We will definitely get this fixed. Scar love can you message x, I’m going to go get our notes for the original potion.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“On it stress.” scar clumsily pulled out his communicator and messaged x._ _ _ _ _ _

______“They said they’re on their way, the rest of you can stay here, or go work on something. It’ll probably be awhile before we figure this one out.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______By the time Xisuma arrived only Grian and Iskall had stayed back. Iskall wasn’t quite used to the enhanced senses that came with being a wolf yet and Grian decided it’d be more beneficial to stay with the two witches, not having his wings and all._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So Iskall, how are you feeling about all of this.” Grian looked over towards where iskall was sitting, they were both a bit bored but didn’t know how they felt about leaving Scar’s snail quite yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s.. weird. The enhanced sense of smell and hearing is also kind of off overwhelming, I don’t know how Ren does it.” Grian nods, “Anyway, how about you, must be weird not having your wings, and being so tall.” they giggled a bit as Grian pouted at the small comment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It is very weird not having my wings, I hope we get our bodies back soon I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t fly again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I agree, I would like to have my body back soon, I’m sure the others all feel the same.”  
“Yeah,” after that the two just sat watching scar, stress and x look over the two witches notes, writing some things down._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______After maybe an hour Xisuma turned to the other two sitting in the room, “So, we think we’ve figured out a potion to switch everyone back, it will just take a few days to brew and I’ll need to get a few ingredients for it as well so it may be longer. Since Scar and Stress also swapped they can’t help make the potion beyond getting the things to make it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait, are you saying we might not get back into our bodies for a few days or even longer?” Grian didn’t like this, well, he already didn’t like this in the first place, but now he really doesn’t like this._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, I’m sorry but there isn’t much I can do to speed up the process, someone should probably tell Ren and Mumbo this as well, I’m sure they’d appreciate knowing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well maybe one of us has the things you need for the potion, surely they aren’t impossible to get?” iskall looked at the admin and they sighed,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You might but they’re very… obscure things. Some phantom membrane but specifically a phantom going after a non human, both color of mushrooms sheared off of a mooshroom, dragon’s breath and a piece of every hermit that was swapped, that last one can wait till the potion is done though.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Iskall groaned, “You’re right, those are obscure.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why those very specific things.” Grian looked over to the admin,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Something to do with the way Stress and Scar had made the original potion, I’m not one hundred percent sure why but the pieces of the hermits is so you swap into the right bodies.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I guess we should get started on those ingredients then.” Scar said,_ _ _ _ _ _

______Grian groaned, this was going to be an interesting week._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's who swapped with who if you were confused
> 
> grian and scar  
> iskall and ren  
> mumbo and stress


End file.
